peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Mania
Driving Mania is a endless driving app available on the App Store and Google Play. It was released on September 21st 2015. What this app is Driving Mania is an endless driving app. The aim of this app, is, you have to dry and drive from Miss Rabbit's Driving Crane. You have to try and score the highest score you can do. If Miss Rabbit gets you caught, you lose. On the drive, you can collect coins, gems, mystery boxes, and power-ups. Coins are the main currency used in the Driving Mania game. Gems are used for filling up the Supercar Power speed bar. Mystery boxes are used, because when you lose, you get a surprise used for the next round, or a surprise not for a next round. Power-ups are collectible items you can get when you drive. Once you get a power-up, you get used to it for 10 seconds, however, the shield is used for 20 seconds. There are 3 power-ups; speed, magnet, and shield. The shield gives you speed for 10 seconds. The magnet pulls coins towards you, so you can get them. Shields are used as protection-items, and they protect you from game-over causing things on the run. The shield lasts for 20 seconds. Things that will make you lose the game Collapsed Bridges Collapsed bridges occur in the game, mainly from 1500m upwards. Collapsed bridges last for 20m. If you fall into a collapsed bridge, it's game-over. Swipe up your device to jump over a collapsed bridge. Open train lines with trains You should be careful with these. If a train runs into you, it's game-over. It's best to keep your finger on your handheld device when a train passes, and it's better to stay off the train tracks. However, an update for this game in May 2019 updated the "wait for the train with your finger" strategy and changed it to jumping over an open train line when a train is crossing. Cliffs Cliffs can be dangerous. If you fall off one, it's game over. When you're falling, it's best to swipe down for a few seconds to land safely. There are also lots of other things, but I'm listing the most obvious. Areas The fields The fields occur when you start your drive. Fields can last up from 0m onwards. Fields can be seen through the game. The hills The hills occur from 750m onwards. Hills can be seen through the game. The mountains The mountains occur from 1500m onwards. Mountains can be seen throughout the game. A town A town occurs from 1500m onwards. Towns are usually 500m big, however, it can be longer, but this rarely happens. Towns can be seen throughout the game. Towns usually have twice the amount of power-ups than the fields, with towns having about 8 power-ups, whilst the fields only have about 4 power-ups. Suspension bridge Suspension bridges occur from 3000m onwards. Suspension bridges are usually from field to field, but can be from town to town, or city to city. Suspension bridges can be seen throughout the game. Tunnels Tunnels occur from 3500m onwards. Tunnels are usually carved caves, and they can range from 100m to 250m. Tunnels can be seen throughout the game. Motorways Motorways occur from 4000m onwards. Motorways are big, and usually end at a roundabout. Motorways can be seen throughout the game. Dual carriageways Dual carriageways occur from 4000m onwards. Dual carriageways are big, and usually end when they thin to a 2 line road. Dual carriageways can be seen throughout the game. Big cities Big cities occur from 5000m onwards. Big cities are usually 1500m big. Big cities can be seen throughout the game. Big cities usually have over 16 power-ups. Long forests Long forests occur from 5000m onwards. Forests usually last for 1500m. Forests can be seen throughout the game. Weather Weather varies through the game. It could be sunny in one minute, then could be snowy in the next. These are the different weather types: * Sun * Cloud * Rain * Thunderstorm * Fog (rare) * Snow Cars you can buy Low-end vehicles * Red Car - Free (as it is the main car) * Blue Car - 100 coins * Green Car - 100 coins * Orange Car - 100 coins * Yellow Car - 100 coins * Red Convertible - 150 coins * Blue Convertible - 150 coins * Yellow Convertible - 150 coins * Orange Convertible - 150 coins * Bike - 200 coins * The New Blue Car - 250 coins * Tractor - 250 coins * Van - 250 coins * Motorbike - 250 coins * Taxi - 250 coins * Bus - 300 coins * Lorry - 350 coins * Monster Truck - 400 coins * Rubbish truck - 400 coins * Police car - 400 coins * Fire engine - 400 coins * Coach - 400 coins * Double decker bus - 450 coins * Digger - 450 coins * Caravan - 500 coins * Campervan - 500 coins Middle-end cars * Ford Mondeo - 1,500 coins * Ford Fiesta - 1,500 coins * Ford Focus - 1,500 coins * Volkswagen Beetle - 1,700 coins * Audi A4 - 2,000 coins * Audi A7 - 2,500 coins * Audi A5 - 2,500 coins * BMW 3 Series - 2,500 coins High-end vehicles * Subaru Impreza - 9,000 coins * Porsche 911 - 30,000 coins * Porsche Cayman - 30,000 coins * Tesla Model S - 35,000 coins * Tesla Model X - 40,000 coins * Audi R8 - 50,000 coins * Lamborghini Hurucan - 85,000 coins * Lamborghini Gallardo - 88,000 coins * Lamborghini Aventador - 90,000 coins * Ferrari 488 - 95,000 coins * McLaren 650s - 100,000 coins * Ford GT - 105,000 coins * McLaren P1 - 140,000 coins * Ferrari LaFerrari - 150,000 coins * Bugatti Veyron - 170,000 coins * Bugatti Chiron - 250,000 coins * Koenigsegg Agera R - 250,000 coins * Tesla Model S 2.0 - 500,000 coins * Lamborghini Egoista - 500,000 coins Development and release Development for this game started in December 2014, when the PigCo Apps Company wanted to make another game, as they have not made a game since 2012. On 1 day during development, one creator from PigCo saw a line-up of supercars, and asked the CEO if the supercars in this game was allowed. He replied with a "Yes." This game was officially released to the public on September 21st 2015. It was also released in a convention called "GameReleaseExpo". The release for this game was seen by 10,311 people. Trivia * This game is Danny Dog's favorite app. * This app was based of the popular game in Peppa Islands Driver 2000.https://peppafanon.fandom.com/wiki/Driver_2000 * The fastest car in this game is the Lamborghini Egoista, which goes as fast as 500mph. 0 to 60 is in 0.1 seconds. * This game used to be quite slow, until an October 2015 update. * This app is the 3rd most downloaded app in Peppa Islands, with 384 million downloads. * AppRater rated this app a 5 out of 5. * ReviewPal rated this app a 10 out of 10. * Johns Reviews rated this app a 100%. Category:Apps